Mackenzie Taylor, not Potter!
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Mackenzie Potter (fem!Harry) is found in New York city after she watched the Dursley's murder by Mackenna Taylor. She'd promptly adopted by him and raised in the NYPD Crime Lab and 12th precinct with the team. When she starts Hogwarts, Dumbledore has a problem controlling the wild and unpredictable girl. Dumbles and Ron!bashing. Kenzie and Draco eventually.
CSI New York x Harry Potter

Mackenzie Taylor, not Potter

McKenna Taylor, Mac to his friends and co workers, heard the sound of a little girl crying. He walked around the corner and saw her with three dead bodies! He may have been a new detective, but she was witness to a horrific crime and in danger!

He gently kneeled next to her "hey, you alright?" He asked her gently, she looked up with vibrant green eyes "w-why's my aunt and uncle laying there? What's going on?" She sobbed, Mac saw that her clothes were swamping her scrawny frame.

This girl had all the signs of domestic abuse, he gently picked her up and took her to the squad car "Flack, there's three DB's in the alley. This little girl saw everything" he said, Don Flack was a rookie, but knew what to do in this situation.

He radioed the precinct and Mac stayed with the little girl he'd found "what's your name?" He asked her "Mackenzie, Mackenzie Potter" she said, she had her face buried in Mac's jacket and was terrified.

He just held her closely and looked as CSI came to the scene "Mac, we need to take the girl. And you're not coming!" Gerard Grant was the head of the lab, he hated Mac for the supposed weakness Mac had when it came to children in a case.

Mac shook his head "not happening and you of all people should know procedure" Mac said as he took her to the precinct to change her clothes which he handed to CSI for examination. He liked this little girl.

As it turned out, Mackenzie was an orphan. She'd been living with her aunt and uncle since her parents died and they'd just abused the girl. "Throw her in an orphanage" Grant was begging Chief Sinclair "'fraid not, Detective Taylor's adopting her" Grant looked shocked at Mac.

He hadn't been himself since Claire died in 9/11, Mackenzie reopened the love in his heart for a family again. He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve "am I?" Mackenzie asked. Mac nodded "yeah, you're my daughter now" he smiled at her.

Mackenzie grinned and hugged him hard, she finally had someone to love her and care about her for once in her life. Mac followed all legal proceedings and finalised her adoption when Grant was fired as head of CSI and replaced by Mac.

When he went into the lab for his first day, many of the techs were obscenely rude and disrespectful. Only Stella Bonasara, Daniel 'Danny' Messer, Aiden Burn, Sid Hammerbeck and Sheldon Hawkes were loyal and respectful to him.

But Mackenzie didn't like Aiden, she treated Mackenzie like she was four and not eight years old. But she loved Danny, he made her laugh so much with his and Hawkes' antics.

When Mackenzie was eleven, she received a letter to her from Hogwarts, she wanted to remain in America and go to Salem Academy, where Mac had went to school. Mac and his team called her Kenzie for short, Danny called her Kenz.

Aiden was fired from the lab not long after Kenzie started Hogwarts. She'd tried to tamper with evidence and Mac was more than furious with her. Danny had liked Aiden, but when he discovered what she'd done, that caused his love to fade.

Back in Scotland with Kenzie, she had nearly died several times over the first term. Ronald Weasley wouldn't leave her alone until Kenzie threatened to punch him in the face, Hermione Granger was nicer to her and Neville Longbottom had become a close friend to her "hey Kenzie, you staying for Christmas?" Neville asked her "no, I'm going home to New York City, dad said in his last letter my friends are welcome as we've got a new CSI in the lab" she said "you want us to come?" Hermione asked her "if you want."

"I'm sure Gran won't mind, I think she'd like to see me with my friends" Neville said, Kenzie smiled. She liked Augusta Longbottom, the woman was her grand godmother, Alice Longbottom was her godmother, and when she suggested to Augusta that Neville needed a wand of his own, she had agreed instead of yelling at Kenzie.

"I'm not sure about my parents. But since you said your dad was a police officer, I'm sure they'll let me go" Hermione said "you'll be fine in NYC, we'll be in the lab mostly" Kenzie told her. Hermione smiled.

Ronald was eavesdropping and scowled at Kenzie. This wasn't according to the headmaster's plans, Kenzie was supposed to be his best friend and remain in school over the holidays. But she was rebellious, snarky, stubborn, intelligent and hard to make a fool.

"Hey, here's daddy's reply" she exclaimed in joy. Draco Malfoy came over "hey, your dad answer your letter?" He asked her, Malfoy may be a Slytherin, but he was one of Kenzie's closest friends in school.

"Yeah, your dad say you could stay with me in New York?" She asked. Draco nodded "he said as long as I was welcome over Christmas" he replied "dad said yes!" Kenzie said. Hermione, Neville and Draco looked at the letter Kenzie held in her hand:

Kenzie,

I'm sure that you're having a cracking time in Hogwarts. Danny said play a few pranks on that stuffy old bastard with those Weasley twins to prove you're not a pawn.

I had to fire Aiden because she tried to plant evidence at a crime scene and that wasn't what a CSI was meant to do. But I've hired a new CSI from Montana named Lindsey Monroe. Danny's not sure on her.

To answer your last letter, yes. Your friends can stay with us in Manhattan over Christmas as long as their parents know they're staying in America. Don't worry about the size of the apartment. Stella used magic to add a few spare rooms for when you have friends staying with us.

Love always, darling. Sid, Hawkes, Stella, Lindsey, Don, Stella, Danny, Adam and Chief Sinclair send their love and regards as well.

Dad x

"Whoa, your dad is cool" Draco said, Kenzie grinned. She'd been teaching the two purebloods American slang to add to their vocabulary and they used it a lot.

"He's the head of the Crime Lab, basically he investigates crimes and solves them with analyzing the evidence" she said to him. Draco and Neville looked impressed at her "he also knows the head of the Miami Dade crime lab" she added.

"Wow, I can't wait for the holidays now" Neville said as he read a letter from his gran "she said I can go" he said, showing them the letter, Hermione had gotten one from her parents "mum and dad said I can go as well, as long as I behave" she said "well, looks like Dad and I have guests" Kenzie grinned at her friends. Draco walked off to send a letter to his parents and Kenzie joined him "so, what's your dad like?" He asked her "a little strict, but he loves me. The reason he's a little strict is because he's former American Marine. He used to be a soldier in the army" she explained. Draco nodded, he liked Mac Taylor.

When Christmas came, Ronald was forced to remain with his brothers, but Percy promised to send his mother's Christmas present to Kenzie in America "thanks Percy, enjoy Christmas" she gave him a hug before leaving on the train.

The train pulled into Kings Cross and they had changed into muggle clothing by then and walked through the barrier to Platform 9/10. Stella was waiting for them with Flack "hey Uncle Don!" Kenzie said, leaping on her dad's best friend and her honorary uncle.

"Kenz, you've grown" he smirked, Kenzie huffed "only Danny calls me Kenz, you lot call me Kenzie" Don smirked "hangin' around Messer, well he kinda rubs off on ya" he said. Kenzie rolled her eyes at him.

They took the magical airport to New York's John F Kennedy airport "what's JFK?" Draco asked Kenzie "the airport in New York. It's named after John Fitzgerald Kennedy, one of our presidents that was assassinated on live TV in 1963, in Dallas, Texas" Kenzie explained.

"Assassinated?" Hermione said, Kenzie nodded "Abraham Lincoln was the first, he was shot in the back of the head watching a play by a radical southerner" she explained. "When was that?" Neville asked her "in the nineteenth century" she said "believe me, the whole assassinated President thing's supposed to be a curse from old Tippecanoe, a president that died in office years before Lincoln was shot" Kenzie said as they landed.

New York was different to the British kids, but they liked to learn new things "what used to be there?" Neville asked "the World Trade Centre, or the Twin Towers. My dad's late wife, Claire, died when they were attacked on September Eleventh, dad's still not recovered from her death" she said.

They were taken to Mac and Kenzie's apartment in Brooklyn "look here, Brooklyn's back!" Kenzie grinned "still callin' me that, Manhattan?" She asked Danny Messer as she walked in with her friends to see her dysfunctional family, Sid, Hawkes and Adam were also there with Chief Sinclair.

Mac was glad to see Danny teasing Kenzie, ever since they moved from Manhattan to Brooklyn, Danny had non stop teased her about it again. Even her friends grinned "dad, guys. These are my friends: Draco Malfoy he's in Slytherin, Hermione Granger she's in Gryffindor with me and Neville Longbottom, he's in Gryffindor as well" they all said hi.

Mac introduced them to his team and easily got along well with the kids. Kenzie was allowed to roam New York City as long as she had her cellphone on her "don't go near the Bronx, it's dangerous" Mac said. Kenzie always kept a promise to her dad, he bought her up as an honest young lady, except for her attitude.

With some authority figures, she was rude as anything with then. Especially if it was a senator with some major prejudice issues "did I tell you about the time I back answered Senator Kinsey? I thought dad was gonna kill me when I told him to fuck off" Kenzie told them.

Draco looked stunned "you said that to a senator?" He said, Kenzie grinned "yup, haha. I thought dad was ready to kill me. My attitude can stink at times, well you've seen it with Snape at times in class."

Mac was listening to his daughter "Kenzie, honestly. She get's into so much bother because of her attitude" he thought as they went to sleep. Mac waited until her friends were asleep and crept in to tuck Kenzie in "dad, am I getting too old to be tucked in?" She asked.

Mac looked at her "what makes you say that?" He asked "well, since I sleep in the boys dorms at school because of my attitude, I kinda call out to you in my sleep" she told him, Mac just placed a hand on her shoulder "Kenzie, you homesick?"

She nodded "at times, but then I think about my friends and I think to myself "damn, I'm so lucky", that's something to keep me happy isn't it?" She said "yeah, that's one thing you should always keep with you" Mac said as she fell asleep.

He switched off the light and walked to the kitchen, he glanced at the photograph on the bench of him, Kenzie and the team. Lindsey had charmed it so that it moved and that always made Mac smiled.

It was taken when Aiden was part of the team, the month before Kenzie started Hogwarts. But Mac had asked Lindsey to take Aiden out and put herself in place of Aiden.

Christmas came and Kenzie snuck into her dad's room and jumped on him "DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled, Mac groggily woke to see his eleven year old daughter grinning at him. He smiled and shoved her off him "alright, cheeky monkey."

He glanced at the clock and it read; 08:30 "Kenzie, it's eight in the morning!" He complained "yeah, and remember who invited the team for Christmas dinner?" She said "crap! Thanks for reminding me" he said, getting up as Kenzie's friends woke up "(yawns) what's going on?" Hermione asked Kenzie.

"Dad nearly forgetting he's cooking Christmas dinner" she grinned and looked at the massive piles of presents for the four or them "these all for us?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, off dad and each of the team. I told them what you liked and if it was in the wizarding world, Lindsey and Stella got them" she said, tearing into her usual pile.

Kenzie's Presents;

A young CSI kit - Horatio Caine and the CSI team in Miami.

The New 52 DC Comics collection of Green Lantern - Danny

A new set of Quidditch robes - Stella

Green Day's complete CD collection - Mac

Smallville (Seasons 1 - 10) - Hawkes

Designer Jeans and Denim Jacket - Lindsey

A toy SIG from NYPD - Flack

Several sweets she loved - Sid

A new CD player and laptop connected to the NYPD satellite to work in Hogwarts - Adam

A mini NYPD uniform - Chief Sinclair

Sugar-free sweets - Hermione

Tales of Beedle The Bard - Draco

A photo album of her biological parents - Hagrid

An invisibility cloak - from her biological dad - handed from the headmaster

A locket with a photo of her and her friends - Neville

A hand-knitted sweater with the NYPD logo on and handmade fudge -Mrs Weasley

"Whoa, that's a lot" Kenzie said "I'm gonna have to charm my trunk so they all fit" Mac raised his eyebrow at her "not the iPod?" he said "dad, imagine what Snape would say?" She said, she'd already walked into Potions with her blue headphones on and been yelled at by Snape.

She smirked, not that her dad would ever find out about that, but as the Christmas holidays came to a close Kenzie returned to Hogwarts and this time she was wearing her NYPD uniform that the Chief of Detectives had given her for Christmas with the toy SIG that Don Flack had given her on her belt.


End file.
